


we look here and we look there, seeking answers anywhere

by budd



Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Living Together, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Alexis misses her brothers back home in Schitt's Creek.#30: "eyelid kisses"
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	we look here and we look there, seeking answers anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> _30 + twylexis_
> 
> thank you for the number, anon! hopefully you enjoy what i've done here <3

Alexis brings her pillow up around her face, engulfing herself in the fabric and feather combination. She attempts to hold back a sob, but she fails, Twyla stirring next to her underneath the covers. She places a hand on the small of Alexis's back rubbing soothing circles back and forth at the exposed skin with her eyes still closed. "What's wrong, Lex?" Twyla asks, moving her arm to lazily drape it over Alexis's stomach. 

"I miss him." She says simply, bringing her knees up to her chest and curling onto her side. 

"My uncle said that after his wife left him for a man with three tigers," An awkward silence lingers above them which Twyla desperately tries to fill. "Maybe it was four, actually—"

Alexis groans. Sure, she loves Twyla, but she's going to have to be blunt to get away from her familial anecdotes and even then she may not stop.

"David," Alexis manages to get out. "I miss him. And Patrick, I miss them both. I haven't seen them since like, the wedding, you know." Alexis turns around, shifting in Twyla's arms so they're now lying down face-to-face. 

A single tear threatens to fall down Alexis's cheek, so Twyla leans in to press a soft peck to the edge of her tightly squeezed shut eyelid. Alexis slowly releases some of the pressure at her girlfriend's soft touch. 

"He misses you, too," Twyla states. "Sometimes he'll FaceTime me when you're at work to check in."

"He does?" Alexis inquires, furrowing her eyebrows and threading them together in the process.

"Yes," She confirms. "And it's closer to everyday than just _sometimes_."

Alexis sighs as another tear rolls down her cheek. Twyla uses the back of her thumb to gently brush it away. "I love them and it's like, totally weird for me to be so attached to my _brother_ , but—"

"It's okay to miss your family, Alexis, you don't have to justify it," Twyla lets her hand fall down atop her heart and Alexis grabs it, intertwining their fingers suit. "You'll see them again soon, I promise."

Little does she know, they're planning a surprise trip for the following weekend.

Twyla can't wait to see the happiness on Alexis's face.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to see the rest of the prompts and/or submit one yourself, do so [here](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com/post/644332309044248576/kisses)
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands), too!
> 
> don't forget to leave a comment/kudos and all that jazz if you liked what you read <3


End file.
